


Ready!

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Ready!

Draco was ready to be fucked. He stood in one of the stalls, while waiting for someone to come in and fuck him. His robes were lying on the floor and his jeans pooled around his boots. Draco shivered when his stall door was opened and closed.

Severus had entered the bathroom and opened the stall that was closed. He stepped inside and closed the stall, before unzipping his jeans as he left his robes in his room. He stroked his cock as he watched the pale skin before him. His other hand teased the puckered skin before pushing two fingers inside, not being surprised when he felt the hole already slicked and stretched.

“Well, well, Mr. Malfoy. All ready for me!” Severus more stated than asked. He positioned his cock and entered in one large thrust.

Draco moaned loudly as he was fucked thoroughly. He reached down with his right hand and stroked himself harder and faster as the movements of the older man turned into pounding. 

Severus knew this would be a quick one by the state of Draco’s shivering form and pushing one more time, lifting the other man off his feet and came deep inside Draco. He felt the squeezing and knew Draco had come as well.

Draco couldn’t stop his orgasm if he wanted to. It rushed through his body and he coated the wall with his thick ropy semen as he now stood on the tip of his toes.

The Potions Master pulled out of Draco’s hole before cleaning them with a wave of his wand. He dressed himself and stepped out of the stalls only to feel a hand touch his ass on the way out. Knowing that Draco was too far from him to touch, he turned around only to see nothing. He shrugged and left the bathroom. “Please return to your dorm, Mr. Malfoy!”

Draco snickered before slowly dressing himself and indeed returning to his dorm.


End file.
